Sun Bak
|ocupación = Empresaria |nacimiento = 8 de agosto |habilidades = Experta en artes marciales |estado = Viva |familia = (madre) (padre) (hermano) |relaciones = (novio) |interpretada = Doona Bae |otras_actrices = Jane Lee (niña) |primera_aparición = Limbic Resonance |última_aparición = Amor Vincit Omnia }} Sun Bak es una empresaria de Seúl. Es una experta en artes marciales que tiende a acudir a luchas clandestinas de kickboxing. Sun tiene una relación complicada con su padre y su hermano, aunque hizo la promesa de cuidarlos justo antes de la muerte de su madre. Sun es una sensate que forma parte del cúmulo de 8 personas protagonista. Biografía De pequeña, Sun tenía una relación muy cercana con su madre, la cual murió cuando ella era solo una niña. Participó en competiciones de artes marciales, pero su padre le impidió continuar. De todas formas, ella continuó con esta disciplina en la edad adulta. Con el tiempo, comienza a ir a luchar en peleas clandestinas de kickboxing, enfrentándose a cualquier oponente que le buscan. Sun descubrió la malversación y la traición de su hermano antes de que lo hiciera su padre, y tuvo que informarle de ello. Recordando el último deseo de su madre, quien quería que Sun protegiera a su padre y su hermano, ella decide tomar el lugar de su hermano y confesar sus supuestos crímenes. Con esto, consiguió que su hermano no fuera a la cárcel y que la compañía de su padre pudiera sobrevivir al escándalo. Mientras estaba en la cárcel se sorprende al conocer a otras mujeres presas que aplauden su supuesta traición a los hombres de su familia. Algunas de sus compañeras de celda incluyen a supervivientes de la violencia de género, que mataron a sus maridos. Cuando le preguntaron si ella extrañaba a su familia, contestó que solo echaba de menos a su perro. Su padre se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se arrepiente de haberle pedido que fuera ella a la carcel en vez de su hermano. Va a visitarla y le dice que va a confesarlo todo. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, su hermano lo mata y consigue ocultar las pruebas. Ella sabe lo ocurrido en realidad y se enfada mucho con él, prometiendo de que lo encontraría y le haría pagar. En numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de la primera temporada, Sun mantiene a sus compañeros con vida gracias a sus habilidades para el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y su destreza con las artes marciales. Relaciones Sensates *'Will' Will y ella, junto con Wolfgang, son los 3 sensates que saben pelear así que normalmente colaboran para vencer a los múltiples enemigos a los que ellos o algún otro sensate de su cúmulo se tiene que enfrentar. Ella y el resto parece considerarle un líder. *'Riley' para ser agregado *'Kala' Kala y ella son bastantes opuestas en la forma de enfrentarse a los problemas ya que, mientras que la primera se piensa bastante las cosas y afrontarlas con lógica, la otra suele dejarse llevar y pelear por todo aquello que le importa. Las visitas que han tenido se debe, en su mayoría, a las dudas por como podía pelear de Kala. *'Wolfgang' Wolfangy ella, junto con Will, son los 3 sensates que saben pelear así que normalmente colaboran para vencer a los múltiples enemigos a los que ellos o algún otro sensate de su cúmulo se tiene que enfrentar. Los dos tiene una personalidad bastante parecida. *'Lito' Tienen una relacion poco estrecha pero sus encuetros a menudo son sobre como superar los problemas emocionales por los que alguno de los 2 esta pasando. *'Capheus' En distintas ocasiones Capheus le pide ayuda a Sun para poder hacer justicia y defenderse del mal que lo persigue, de igual manera Sun se sirve de Capheus en cuestión de conducir vehículos. *'Nomi' Sus encuentros en su mayoria se deben a la necesidad de Sun de conoocer las acciones que realiza su hermano ya que no es capaz de encontrar informacion sobre el sin arriesgarse demaciado. Apariciones Primera temporada *''Limbic Resonance'' *''I Am Also a We'' *''Smart Money Is on the Skinny Bitch'' *''What's Going On?'' *''Art Is Like Religion'' *''Demons'' *''W. W. N. Double D?'' *''We Will All Be Judged by the Courage of Our Hearts'' *''Death Doesn't Let You Say Goodbye'' *''What Is Human?'' *''Just Turn the Wheel and the Future Changes'' *''I Can't Leave Her'' Segunda temporada *''Happy F*cking New Year'' *''Who Am I?'' *''Obligate Mutualisms'' *''Polyphony'' *''Fear Never Fixed Anything'' *''Isolated Above, Connected Below'' *''I Have No Room In My Heart For Hate'' *''All I Want Right Now Is One More Bullet'' *''What Family Actually Means'' *''If All the World's a Stage, Identity Is Nothing But a Costume'' *''You Want a War?'' *''Amor Vincit Omnia'' Vídeos Sense8 - Character Trailer Sun - Netflix HD|Trailer de personaje: Sun en:Sun Bak pt-br:Sun Bak Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Sensates